The Essence of Love
by turtle fan
Summary: Dorothy and Roger still deny feelings toward each other, even after Paradime is saved. Will a negotiating job make Roger chose between love and his "ethics."
1. Default Chapter

Hi, y'all!!!! For anybody who's seen the season finale of Big O must have been disappointed that nothing happened between Roger and Dorothy( well, they only gave hints). And if you're wondering what happens in the last episode, you're going to have to watch it because I'm not squealing!!!!!!!!!!!J J  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O, although that would be nice. J  
  
Ch 1 Love Denied  
  
"Roger!!!!!!!!!!" "Huh? Dorothy?", said Roger as he tried to open his eyes. "Roger, you louse, hurry up!!!! I got stuck on the magnet that you left in the living room." Hearing that, he realized his mistake and quickly got up to free Dorothy. I wonder how many people wake up to this scene in the morning, he thought as he started to snicker at the sight of Dorothy being held captive by a magnet. "Well, well, Dorothy Waynewright. I never thought that I would see you getting caught by a magnet in my own home."  
  
"Our home, you twit. Norman and I live here too, you know," said Dorothy as Roger turned off the magnet's force and caught Dorothy before she fell to the ground. "Thank you," she said as he put her down. "Ah, come on. Can't you thank me better than that?" said Roger while a sly smile crept up his face. Before emotionless Dorothy was given a chance to reply with her usual, "You louse," he had swooped her on to a couch and was giving her sweet kisses of love.  
  
"Roger? Wake up. Norman has breakfast ready," Dorothy said as she tried to wake up Roger. She could tell that he was having a dream since he was grinning so silly. "What??!! Dorothy, how do you feel after getting caught on a magnet?" said Roger as he started remembering the events. " I never got caught on a magnet." As she said that, Roger realized that it had all been a dream. Oh crap!!! Why does that always have to happen?, he thought.  
  
Breakfast was quiet as usual, but there was hint of a embarrassment on Roger's part. He tried to read what Dorothy was thinking, but her cold, emotionless face would not reveal anything. After defeating Big Venus( this did not happen in the last episode!!!), everything had somehow managed to get back to normal. Nobody ever tried to explain how Dorothy had been able to save Roger without her memory circuit, because in part Dorothy did not want to admit that she had been able to function because of her love for Roger. But how am I suppose to tell him that I love him when he is always joking around with me, she thought, either way he probably likes Angel.  
  
" So, Dorothy, what shall you be doing today?" asked Norman. All he could do was watch as his two charges tried to deny what he knew was true. " I am going to go to the market to get the vegetables that are on the grocery list," she said glumly. "What a shame, Dorothy," said Roger, "I was hoping you would help me balance out my hourglasses." "I better go," said Dorothy as she got up and left the breakfast table.  
  
Paradigm City had never looked better. After the "war" had ended, the domes had mysteriously disappeared. The air was fresh and there were trees everywhere. Nothing made Dorothy happier than seeing nature the way it was meant to be seen. Well, that and Roger's sleepyhead look when she woke hi m up by playing her piano loudly.  
  
"I guess that everyone assumes that just because I'm an android means I don't have feelings,'' she said as she sighed. It hurt her heart everytime she saw Roger with Angel, but then her heart jumped whenever he gave her his wonderful smile. She had never thought about telling him how she felt because first of all, he would probably laugh at her like he always did when she did something weird. Disappointed at the gloomy thoughts that circled her head, she glanced at her watch and she realized that she was almost late for lunch. "I might as well get used to the idea," she said as she sped up her pace and raced home carefully as to not spill the vegetables.  
  
Well, how was it? I hope y'all like it because I have some really great ideas for this story. Review and you shall get more chapters!J 


	2. Hints of light

Hello! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. I really appreciated the criticism and made some changes. Now, for those who have been wondering what happened in the last episode, here it goes. Roger was fighting Big Fowl, who was piloted by Rosewater. Rosewater was trying to become Big Fowl's dominus. Roger tells him that megaduces chose their masters. Big Fowl destroys Rosewater( a bunch of wires "devour" him). Then Big Venus comes out and touches Big Fowl, destroying him. Then you see Big O and Big Venus walking towards each other. As they do this, you see this scene on a monitor in a television station. Angel is sitting there watching this when Dorothy and Roger come up behind her. Next thing it goes back to the beginning of the first episode, but one major difference is that as he's driving he stops. Dorothy and Angel are standing in a corner under an umbrella and get in the car with him. I guess that this means that Paradime City was a stage and soap opera where they got to play with the lives of their "creations". I also think it means that the show will keep going until all of the characters are picked up in the beginning??? I really hope this answered questions.  
  
If it is still a little confusing, review and I'll be glad to e-mail you an explanation  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Big O. {}= character's thoughts  
  
Ch. 2 Hints of Light  
  
"Hello, I'm home!" said Dorothy as she walked into the kitchen and put up the vegetables. Since no one answered her, she went up to the living room to see if Roger was still there. But to her surprise, he was asleep on the couch. {He looks so cute just laying there}, she thought as she put a blanket over him. She hesitantly left the room, but then she came back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I guess I better go and take a nap too since Norman is also gone." As Dorothy fell asleep, sweet dreams followed.  
  
As she woke up, Dorothy could tell that it was raining outside. Loud thunder crashes could be heard and everytime they hit, the whole sky would light up. As she wondered how long she had been asleep, she heard some loud crashes downstairs. "I'll only tell you this one more time, Negotiator, give the android up and I'll spare you forever of the headache you get everytime you have to see me." {Oh no}, she thought, {it's that annoying scumbag, Beck.} "For the last time," she heard Roger yell, " She isn't going anywhere with you!!"  
  
" Oh come on, Roger! Or do I sense that you and that android are something more?" This question opened up new doubts for Roger, so he answered " Don't be ridiculous Beck. I am merely her protector." As he said this, Dorothy felt a sting and tried to keep her face from showing pain. {He thinks he's only my protector.} As she felt her circuits start to slow down, she made her way downstairs. "Dorothy, stay back!" yelled Roger. "Don't you tell me what to do, you louse!!" she said as her words were interrupted by the sound of gunfire.  
  
In the next instant, they saw Beck fall down to a bloody puddle on the floor. They were both equally surprised to see that it had been Norman who had fired the shots. "Forgive me, Master Roger, but I had to do it . He has done enough damage to Miss Dorothy and frankly, he was getting on my nerves." Roger was still too speechless to answer when he saw that Dorothy was on the verge of fainting. She only heard Roger calling out her name as she fell to the floor.  
  
I'm sorry about making it short, but it is nice to end in a cliff hanger. What is wrong with Dorothy? Will she recover? And when will they finally express their feelings toward each other? But lastly, is Beck really dead?J Please review! ( smile) 


End file.
